


thirty-seven hours, give or take a few

by ElasticElla



Series: the clizzy wedding verse [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Minor Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Road Trips, mentioned ships: alec/magnus & alaric/jocelyn/luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace makes a mistake, Simon laughs, and neither of them are allowed to use Magnus's portal to Clary and Izzy's destination wedding.<br/>(At least they weren't getting married in like Idris.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	thirty-seven hours, give or take a few

**Author's Note:**

> because I was thinking about [how alec would brood over his best man's speech](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/post/139197945330/moccingbird-why-why-why-dont-make-me-think) so naturally the next step was to write about how certain people got to the wedding 
> 
> *and because idk book canon, I just gave simon a daylight ring like the ones from tvd

“Who let Chairman Meow into my workroom?” 

Simon snickers by mistake, and Magnus's cat eyes flash at him. “Do you have a death wish little one?” 

He coughs hastily, wishing Clary and Isabelle would come back with the pizza already. “Not me, I just uh, really like your cat's name?” 

Magnus scrunches his nose, and his eyes land on Jace next, who's acting a little too casual in his seat.

“Well,” he says, tapping his nails. “do you want to fess up now or later?” 

“I might've left the door open.” Jace says with a wince, before asking louder, “Your cat's okay though right?” 

The cat of the hour flounces in then, with brand new bright pink and white tiger stripes and pretty blue paws.

Alec smiles, “I think it's a good look for the Chairman, very Lisa Frank.”

“Hmph, I do _not_. Jace and Simon, you two will have to find alternate transportation to a certain wedding coming up.” 

“Oh come on-” Jace starts. 

“I didn't even do it!” Simon exclaims. 

“And now no airline will admit you.”

“You can't do that! That's- there's no way you can just snap your fingers and-”

“Or trains.”

“ _Trains_? Dude what century-”

“Simon, shut up,” Jace mutters. 

“Or buses.”

Simon gulps and falls silent. 

“Wait, what about Alec?” Jace asks, and Simon shoots him an incredulous look. 

Magnus snaps his fingers, whispering something into Alec's ear that makes him turn bright red. And Simon has never been quite so happy for a silencing spell. He's learned a little too much about, well everyone, since turning vampire, but Magnus at least could temporarily cloak his hearing.

Clary and Isabelle show up then, giggling and with a distinctive lack of pizza. 

“Seriously?” Simon groans, and Clary looks confused for a moment before turning to Izzy with wide eyes. 

“Oh shit, we forgot the pizza!” 

“I'm happy to go pick up another one. This time by hand?” Izzy purrs in Clary's ear, and sometimes Simon _really_ wishes his hearing wasn't supernaturally enhanced. 

“Nonsense,” Magnus says, snapping his fingers and making five boxes of pizza appear. “I even left a tip this time.” 

Once everyone's gotten a slice or two, or five in Jace's case, Clary asks, “So what's up? Did we miss anything?” 

Izzy catches Magnus's grin, “We did! What happened?” 

Alec smirks, “Jace and Simon decided to work out any lingering tensions between them, they'll be taking a road trip together to your wedding.”

Clary squeals before either of them can correct Alec because _that's definitely not happening at all_ , and she pulls both of them into a hug. “I'm so proud of you two! I didn't think it was going to be a thing, but now I feel so much better and I just _know_ you two are going to have such a fun trip!” 

Jace suppresses a groan, meeting Izzy's amused look. “Anything for the newest Lightwood.” 

.

“Dude can we stop for food soon?” Simon finally asks. He's wanted to ask for the last half hour, but he figured Jace would get all pissy because-

“We stopped an hour ago! You can't be serious.” 

Simon's stomach gurgles, and Jace glares at his midsection. 

Simon crosses his arms protectively over his stomach. “Hey! I just had a rabbit at the last stop since _someone_ was in a hurry.” 

“That rest stop was full of kitsunes, I didn't want to add another day to our travel time.” 

“Wha- you didn't tell me that!”

Jace shrugs, “Like I said, another day of traveling.” 

Simon's stomach makes an even louder sound, and Jace pulls the car over, shaking his head. “God, you're worse than Izzy- Ms. I have to pee every twenty miles.” 

“I'm going to find a way to work that into my speech,” Simon jokes, hopping out of the car and listening for a little heartbeat.

“Two best men,” Jace grumbles, “ _two_ and I'm not even one of them. I'm an excellent man.” 

“Is it weird for you that your sister is marrying your ex-girlfriend?” Simon asks, honestly curious. 

Jace rolls his eyes, “Is it weird that you've been into both of them?” 

“Touché.” 

“Aren't you supposed to be hunting?” 

Simon frowns, “The only heartbeat for miles is yours.” 

Jace sighs dramatically, getting out of the car and plopping down on the hot hood. “Grab a straw.” 

Simon gulps, “You uh, you don't mean…?” 

“Drink up young immortal. And hurry up, I want to get to Indiana before nightfall.” 

Simon spins his daylight ring around, a new nervous tick ever since Magnus made it for him. “If you're sure-”

“ _Today_ Simon.” 

“Okay jeez, no need to turn into the creepy food from Alice in Wonderland. Who eats something that tells you to eat it anyways? That's like-”

“ _Simon_.”

“Right. We're on a tight schedule.” 

Jace was bitten by a vampire once, he knows what to expect. He was twelve years old, and the training mission he was on with Alec and Isabelle had gone south fast, and he lost track of them. Alone, an old vamp found him, and well, it was a lucky thing that Alec was good with his bow young. Sure, the bite hurt like hell, but his pain tolerance is way higher now, and he'd really rather not keep stopping every hour. 

This bite though? Is _nothing_ like that. 

There isn't any pain, just a dull throb coming from his neck and cool lips. He hadn't thought about those when he offered himself up- thought he'd be too busy managing the pain to deal with something as trivial as his friend's lips on his neck. He tries to cast his attention elsewhere, but it only makes Jace really notice that Simon is practically in his lap and if he shifted his hips just a tiny bit-

“Is that okay? Did I take too much? Oh fuck, you're not responding, I should have waited and caught Bambi. C'mon Jace, say something.” 

“You good?” Jace finally says, licking his lips. 

“What?” Simon squawks, “You're the one that just lost blood-”

“Full I mean, are you going to need to stop in another hour?” 

“Uh, no?” 

“Great, let's hit the road.” Jace is already off the hood, and Simon notices his sense of balance is normal at least. 

Simon hesitates, hand on the door handle, “Are you sure you're good to drive?”

“I did not suffer through drivers ed with children and testing under that weird chipmunk dude to _not_ drive on my first road trip.” 

“Alrighty then.” 

Simon slips back into the passenger seat, energized and wide awake. At least he'll be able to keep an eye on Jace's driving and make sure they don't crash into anyone. Silence slides into the car, and it's not awkward, but it's not comfortable either, like a tickle on the back of a knee. 

“So is your mom coming-” 

“To the wedding?” Jace finishes with a bitter twist of his lips. “No. She made it quite clear at the engagement party that she would have rather have Izzy marry a downworlder as long as it was a man, and she didn't see why Izzy was making such a poor decision.”

Jace's knuckles are white on the steering wheel, and Simon refocuses on the road ahead, on the skipping yellow lines. 

“At least Clary's mom is bringing two dates? Luke and Alaric? That kinda evens it out a bit.” 

Jace snorts, “Yeah. Sure.” 

Silence fills up the car again, awkward and stiff, and Simon unwinds his window, fresh air rushing in. 

“Why did your sister have to pick the Grand Canyon? It's **so** far away,” he complains, sticking his hand out the window. 

“Izzy likes dramatics, and Clary's never been so Izzy insisted.”

The awkwardness eases up then, and Simon glances over at Jace. This, of course, is a monumental mistake, because his eyes are inevitably drawn to Jace's neck. He can practically feel it under his lips again, and- _okay_ not the thoughts to be having with Jace right next to him. (Someone that sounds suspiciously like Isabelle coos in the back of his mind, _because they're okay to have when he's under you?_ And _nope_ , Simon is not engaging.)

Simon bites his lip and closes his eyes, slow breaths until his mind shuts up. 

“You aren't hungry again already are you?” Jace teases. 

Simon's eyes flash open, and wow, that trick worked a lot better in eighth grade. 

“Uh, no. We can skip bunny cafe for the time being.” 

“Ouch,” Jace says, mock hurt in his voice. “Are you saying bunny blood tastes better than mine?” 

“No!” Simon swallows, slowing his words, “I just didn't think you'd uh, want to share more?” 

“It's not that bad,” Jace says, and Simon almost squints because _holy fuck_ Jace Lightwood is blushing. And before he can come even close to processing that, the blush is gone, and there's a familiar cocky tone in his voice. “So, what do I taste like? Am I the best you've ever had?” 

“Oh come on,” Simon groans. He knows if he lies Jace will spot it, and there's no way the car can support Jace's ego if he tells him exactly how good he tastes. 

“C'mon,” Jace wheedles, “we still have like, what, thirty hours of driving? Do you really want me asking the entire way there? It'll be-”

Simon rolls his eyes, and gives him a heavily put-upon sigh. “You've ruined me for small mammals everywhere, happy?”

Jace grins, fluttering his eyelashes. “I feel like the luckiest man in the world.” 

“Ass,” Simon mutters good-naturedly, and swipes open google maps.

.

Back in New York, Clary and Isabelle make celebratory enchiladas for finalizing- the fourth, but really _final_ this time- seating arrangement. 

“Babe, earlier today,” Izzy asks, “did you know Jace and Simon weren't really planning a road trip?”

Clary grins over the counter, “Maybe.” 

Isabelle laughs, coming around to embrace her. “You little minx.” 

“Think they'll be suspicious if we toss our bouquets to each of them?” Clary asks, eyes lighting up.

“Hah, you'll have to clear that with Magnus. I'm pretty sure he was planning on catching one or both of them. Besides, they'll be driving together for at least two days.” 

“You're right, there's no way they don't sort out their stuff before our wedding.”

“Mhmm,” Izzy agrees, pecking Clary on the lips. 

“I can't believe I get to marry you in four days,” Clary says, staring up at Izzy. “I love you so much.” 

Isabelle smiles, kissing her again. “I love you too. And we can still elope if you want.” 

Clary laughs, and they put the enchiladas in the oven.


End file.
